


你和你同桌

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	你和你同桌

含有分级行为描写，请自行确认。

 

BGM：太聪明-陈绮贞/小鹿乱撞-永彬Ryan.B/因为你-梁心颐

 

 

 

1.

 

电音版致爱丽丝呲啦啦播完一小节，第二节大课间的保健操三分钟前奏切进来。你戴上耳机，随着人潮下了四层。在一楼脱离开来，从侧门经过紫藤花走廊去小卖部。路上有三三两两和你一样偷跑的学生，握着杯面吸吸冻或是小卖部特制玉米肉粽。这个时候你微信响了，是乐队的四人群聊。

 

——晚上去C大吗^^

——昨天表哥给我扒了新谱

 

你回个好，进了号称「帆船设计研究所遗址」的灰砖瓦顶南苑小卖部里。三个阿姨别名叫南苑S.H.E，但你不用甜甜叫姐姐就有优先特权。高一时候你同桌陆定昊就发现这个独有待遇，之后都拜托你帮忙买，站在路边给你望风。后来高二他分去了文科，你又开始一个人翘课间操。

 

广播里进行到伸展运动的时候你爬到三楼与四楼交接的半层梯台了，九宫格落地窗外能从泛着奶色的绿叶之间看到主干道。你们班在一个拐角位置，左边是班主任办公室，右边是没人在用的阶梯教室。下面一层是谁不知道，上面是清北班。会知道楼上的原因是高二分科转来的同桌经常午休晚休和他的朋友们在阳台走廊上吹泡泡。有一次被年级主任抓个正着，凶他们说楼上三班跟我告状了，人家每天自习上得好好的，莫名其妙从窗户飞进来好多泡泡。我一听就知道是你们班，一个个的兔崽子。声音大到你在阶梯教室里睡午觉都被吵醒。

 

 

其实班上也还有大概十个女生坐在属于不属于自己的座位上，叽叽喳喳八卦谁新买衣服是学谁或者翻着错题集。女生会有生理痛这个说法真好，你想。

你手里捏着因为吃掉一袋巧克力味多菲角而只喝掉一半的草莓优酸乳，想踢踢同桌的椅子示意他往前挪让自己进去。伸腿出去的时候你看到他嘴唇有点白，平时弯弯的眼睛现在眯成两条缝，鬓角沁出来细汗。然后你偏了一点角度，把脚轻轻踩在他椅杠上。你突然意识到他应该有在不舒服，又乖又健气的体委翘掉课间操趴在这里。然后意识到自己好像反应弧是有那么一点点长。你绕了几步从另一边坐下，同桌后脑勺中心的漩涡让你感到很新奇。他比你高上一点，你没见过他的头顶。

 

你咬着吸管想了一下。虽然坐一起一个多学期了也没有很熟，而且其实你没有很喜欢这个同桌。他老抄你作业，还经常上课打瞌睡，每次打完球一身臭汗坐在自己旁边，散发出青春期男生的薄荷味新陈代谢和比自己高出很多的体温。

你又想到，自己之所以能翘掉每天的课间操和周三的体育课都是托他的福。

……

 

“陈立农，你有怎样吗。我送你去医务室啊。”

 

他把头扭过来趴着，笑着告诉你没事。搞得你有点生气，又说不上来是因为什么。只是觉得这个人明明很难受还非要对人笑，就很不爽。但是人家都讲没事了，你跟人家关系也没有很好，硬要问个怎样又很鸡掰。然后你把下节的生物课本从书挡里抽出来，说你要帮忙就叫我。他还是趴着，小幅度摇摇头说没吃早饭胃痛而已，没关系。你从桌肚里摸出巧克力，是你外校的女朋友上个月情人节送你的。情人节时候在放寒假但你回了台湾老家，没陪她过。她说没关系，还给你寄来礼物。搞得你有点愧疚又很感动，用压岁钱给她买了把新吉他。就在你们经常翘晚自习一起去排练兼约会的那家滚石琴行。琴行在你和她的学校中间，你们一人坐三个站就到的C大南门口。

 

你把粉色的铁盒滑过桌缝，在他的衬衫上压出一道痕迹。他一直看着你，用比较近的那只手单手解开盒扣，下巴凑到自己的上臂抵住。

 

“只有一个咯，你要给我吗。”

 

被提醒的你有点烦，说不吃还我。他换上一个开心的笑，说吃。

 

 

 

之后你们好像有变得熟一点。老师讲重点的时候你会用校门口买的百乐中性笔戳他起来听课，下课之后他会借你的笔记抄。偶尔午休你懒得动，让他帮你从地下铁买杯鸳鸯奶茶，还有隔壁的卤肉饭便当。然后他会直接给你送来阶梯教室，吃完两个人再看一会书眯一下。大概二十分钟之后被致爱丽丝吵醒，迷迷糊糊地收拾纸笔回班上。你会笑他口水流得习题册到处都是，他说才没有，然后抽你桌上的纸巾。有一次他还提出要跟你一起翘晚自习，去看你们乐队排练。你说两个人一起请假很扯，而且你懂个屁。他说你也不是在妈妈肚子里就懂啊，拽哦。你说我就懂啊，怎样。接着吃他一记头锤。

 

其实你也不知道为什么不想带他去，只是觉得带他去见女朋友会很尴尬，但是为什么尴尬你也不知道。可能是次元壁破裂吧，你想。

 

 

 

有一天下午的语文课你们在下五子棋，草稿纸背面画上歪歪扭扭的棋盘那种。然后因为你能不能悔一步棋小声吵架。老师好像在生理期，处于一个易怒状态。下课就把你们抓去了办公室，说你们理科生不愿意上语文课以后就都不要上了。你很别扭。你一直觉得自己虽然偶尔翘自习但是上课都好乖，而且成绩也还不错，老师都不太凶你。第一次被训，有点委屈又要强。双手背在身后站着，只盯着老师的裙边看，琢磨这个印花是月季还是玫瑰。老师也不说话了，开始写教案。你不知道该怎么办，扭头瞪了他一眼。他看到了，笑着给你做口型，说没事。

 

下节课打铃之前你们就回来了。几分钟前老师被他几句话逗笑了，嗔怪看你说以后要乖一点。你低着头捏手指说知道了，内心很震惊。他一边记笔记一边很得意地笑，看着黑板说我厉害吧。你白了一眼，不理他。

 

 

 

五六月换季的时候你开始有头痛，据校医说是不吹头发的关系。其实平时不痛，睡觉起来会有。右后脑中央有一根弦被向外拉扯，很酸又很绷的感觉。你觉得自己语文确实很烂，说不出来怎么痛。所以也不告诉女朋友，她会担心，而且没有意义。

 

但是陈立农知道，因为每天睡完午觉你就在那揉。之后有一个午休他跟你说，他有校队的朋友讲，这种情况是有点供血不足，午觉也要躺着睡比较好。

 

你觉得他很婆妈，被逼着试了一下你坐起来说不OK，脑袋磕着板凳很硌。他哒哒哒哒从你左边座位绕了阶梯教室半圈坐到你右边，说你枕着我试试看。你拒绝了，说这样很奇怪，你很白目你知不知道。

 

但是你打不过他。

因为喜欢打球而意外收获的修长肌肉其实枕起来非常不错，他也不管你，自己翻汽车杂志。他低头会有一点点双下巴，耳垂很圆，你这样看着看着就睡着了。被致爱丽丝叫醒起来没有揉脖子，他又得意地笑了。之后午休他都很自觉地坐你右边，也不叽歪你什么的。你就大方地睡下，有便宜不占王八蛋。

 

 

 

两个同桌帅哥变得很熟好像有惹到谁。周日下午你从家里去教室写作业的时候，他正在跟几个女生嬉闹着玩Pokemon，有一个坐在你座位上。你走过去从桌肚里拿好辅导资料和课本就去了阶梯教室。其实你有看到她们的眼神，你猜是害怕、疏远，还有一点嫌恶。学校里有流传你的乐队和你的外校女友，包含了叶子、同居、打胎这样非常神秘的字眼。你觉得很奇妙，想问人家都是看的哪本小说，或许是XX逆流成河？但最后你没有说话，也没有表情。

 

过了一会他也抱着作业来了，你不想借他抄。然后在偌大的阶梯教室里，他给唯一的另外一个你传纸条。

 

「你今天有在不高兴哦，要喝奶茶吗」

「没有，不喝」

「那你把作业借我抄」

「没有」

「林彦俊你这个人很难搞诶」

「答对咯」

「你见过猪吗？」

 

你疑惑地从DNA和RNA里抬起头，跪坐在前一个座位面对你的人用手指撑起一个猪鼻子，还摇着头哼哼地叫。你抿着嘴还是没绷住，笑出了声。他更变本加厉，说你见过驴吗。然后开始做斗鸡眼，发出一种高亢的声音，你没听过，但觉得很像驴。你笑够了，揉着苹果肌骂他说陈校草怎么这么不注意形象啊，他说大家都是校草不必拘礼，顺手把你的数学习题册摸走了。

 

那天晚自习第三节，你们都写完了今日份的卷子开始五子棋。你下出一步好棋，他咬着笔头看草稿纸。你等得无聊，在棋盘上写字。

 

「我最近听人讲你喜欢A」那个坐你座位的女生。

「你很白目，才没有」他对着你的句子翻个白眼。

「那你觉得班上哪个女生最好看」

「……倒是没想过，靠外貌打分的话A在我这里只有60」

「哇，你这个人真的很烂，跟人家传绯闻还打这么低分」

「什么狗屁绯闻啦你听人瞎讲」

「那你给我打几分？」你突然有点好奇。

「你是男生诶，干嘛和女生比分数」你撇了撇嘴，把这一页撕掉。

 

 

 

 

2.

 

 

结束高二的期末测验最后一天，你的外校女友在微信上跟你说了分手。她说觉得你只是喜欢她吉他弹得好，所以不在一起也没有关系，乐队里也能听她弹。你考完英语在阳台上把手机打开，看了一会儿，回了好。下午她要坐公车来把你的东西还给你，陈立农说我陪你去拿。你们在学校门口买奶茶等她，她到的时候你一手拿着一杯西米露。她笑着骂你分手了就不给我买喝的，你说诶只是突然忘了而已。聊了几句她就走了，陈立农帮你抱着纸箱一起回了教室。

 

教室里已经没有人，大家都快乐地去过只有一个月的暑假了，八月份就要回来补课。你收拾着要用的课本和资料，他没怎么拿。他暑假也住学校，因为回了家里长辈也都在忙没时间照顾他。其实你也不用拿很多，你家就在学校马路对面。暑假期间也是在学校图书馆自习，正好让他帮你占座。你打算还是保持一个劳逸结合，工作日念书，周末休息。

 

 

七月的第一个周五晚上，你在自习室写英语作文。他刚打完篮球，又是一身汗地来找你。你小小声地骂他不要影响自习室的学习氛围，他小小声地说回宿舍洗澡发现停电了，你浴室能借我一下吗。你说好，等我做完。

 

你带他回家洗了澡，他好像很讨你妈妈喜欢。妈妈从钱包里抽几张红的给你，让你们出去玩一下，不要绷太紧。你接过钱就准备出门，他在身后开心地说谢谢妈妈。你瞪他一眼，说你在套什么近乎，走啦。

 

在学校外面的步行街上，他说想吃烧烤，还想看电影。你说陈立农你真的有在得寸进尺。他不理你，悄悄从你的书包侧袋里偷出手机输密码，买了九点的麦兜响当当。你凑过头去看，说没想到晚场还有动画片。他说对啊，像我这样成熟的大人偶尔也需要放松嘛。你做出嫌弃表情，说我天天都在看猪，去电影院还要看猪。他一脸茫然地看着你，问你学校里哪里有猪。你不说话。

 

但是你们都哭得好惨。你没有想到一个动画片会把你搞成这样，他也是。

“陈立农都怪你！大半夜的看什么动画片…”

“我也没有想到啊，我以为是很低幼的那种啦…”

“麦兜真的好可怜哦，为了考A发誓不吃鸡……”说着说着眼泪又盈在眼眶里，还好他没有看你，你悄悄擦掉。

“是你的话你愿意用什么去换，就考很好。”他开始思考这样很不科学的问题。你想了一会儿，说我不要换。努力学习，能考多少就是多少。我什么都不想放弃。

“那我们一起加油咯，为了自己的鸡。”他伸出小拇指看你。

你跟他勾手，轻轻点了头。

“为了自己的鸡。”

 

 

 

之后他白天也跟你一起自习，虽然偶尔还是打瞌睡。到了六点半就在那扭来扭去，坐不住了，左右找话跟你说。你也没心情写字了，收好书包两个人去皮鞋店。皮鞋店是学校侧街上的一家皮鞋店，但不只是皮鞋店。五坪的店打开小木门是黑漆漆的两百坪房间，堆满了PS3、Xbox还有两桌台球。你火影锤不过他，FIFA勉强能打个平手。输的人请吃晚饭，你最近喜欢上新开的一家瓦罐米线，但陈立农吃那个吃不饱，你骂他猪变的。

 

 

没过两天妈妈要回一趟台湾，你自己在家。他说我们试试做饭吧！感觉还蛮好玩的。你想了一下说好，因为你也没有做过饭。那天下午六点半你们就去了超市，这是你第一次逛生鲜区。他在活鱼区用很大的渔网捞出来一只牛蛙给你看，问你吃不吃。你第一次看到活的牛蛙，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，说不吃，转身就要跑。他举着渔网撵了你一整个生鲜区，被切生鱼片的阿姨拦下来。

 

最后你们决定做咖喱，买了现成咖喱块和牛肉胡萝卜土豆洋葱。还有一包烟一打啤酒。你在回家的路上点了烟，陈立农一个人拎两个塑料袋。年级主任突然出现在你们背后，超级大声地问陈立农旁边那个抽烟的是谁，你们两个给我站住！你才不理他，拉着陈立农就跑。你没跑出多远就累了，换陈立农拉着你跑。

 

一个小时之后你发现咖喱也没有那么简单做。土豆块怎么样切成差不多大小，剥洋葱的时候要泡在水里。折腾到十点过你们才吃上晚饭，他在装盘的时候你切到一个白烂综艺节目，后来被他换回NBA。他那天很乖，把碗都洗了。所以他说宿舍快门禁了的时候你也拉不下脸赶人，然后看他洗完澡穿你的睡衣像紧身衣又有点想把他赶回去。

 

他坐在你家客厅的地毯上喝啤酒，你去拿了冰块。电影频道刚好在放了不起的盖茨比，你看过小说，电影还没来得及。你从卧室的柜子里拿了一小张毯子出来坐到他旁边把自己盖好，被黛西迷得神魂颠倒。盖茨比问黛西你要跟我走吗，他已经睡着了，头偏向你这边靠在沙发沿上。黛西哭着说我很爱你，但我做不到。你看看黛西又看看他，他睡得好死。盖茨比死掉的那个镜头你亲了他一下，浅浅的。他好像睡着比较帅，不会吵也不会很欠揍。然后你又亲了他一下。

 

你洗澡的时候他砰砰砰地拍浴室门，问你干嘛不叫他，他后半段都没看到。你说你这种大笨蛋又看不懂，叫你干嘛。你在整理资料的时候他洗完澡出来了，你头发滴的水打在睡衣上还没干。他问你家里吹风机在哪，你说才没有那种东西。然后就被骂了，说你头痛活该。你坐在床上，他跪坐在背后狠狠地给你擦头发。一边擦一边唠叨。你没认真听，觉得他果然睡着比较帅。

 

他把你和自己都擦过之后就躺在左边，开始刷Pokemon。你想把他撵到客房去睡，又被人照顾得不好意思开口。所以你就也躺下了，背对着他打开扇贝单词。他居然又睡着了，明明刚睡过。你连晚安都还没说，有一点点遗憾。其实你第一次跟别人睡一张床，不太睡得着。两点过你还在看绝命毒师催眠，他突然把你搂住了，呼吸热气喷在你后颈上麻得要死。你吓得一弹，缓缓扭头去看他，这个人又在流口水。你用手背把他口水擦掉，凑过去亲了一口，小声说了晚安，在他怀里很快睡着了。

 

 

 

 

3.

有一个周六上午陈立农给你打电话，说他要搬出来住，租了你隔壁栋的一居室。你透过电波发起床气，说你这么大早打电话干嘛有毛病。又睡了十分钟以后他直接把你被子掀开了，说诶你居然裸睡喔，怎么上次没裸睡？你整个被搞懵了，问他你哪来的我家钥匙。他说上次看你从门口消防栓里拿的。把装着小肉包和小烧卖的袋子丢给你，坐在你床边说赶紧起床陪我搬宿舍，中午请你吃烤肉。你说我要吃伙伴，他说好。

八月你们有了新的午休据点，整个学校里只有高三年级，别的教室都关着。因为阶梯教室开始有别的同学也来睡午觉，你有点不开心。过了两天他就神神秘秘地带你去了六楼，是他发现的一间忘记锁后门的高一教室。他两步跑到前门扭开中央空调，回头对你笑。你觉得新鲜又有一点刺激，你们悄悄占有了一个属于别人的空间。他把最后一排椅子拼在一起给你睡，你夸他很有孝心，被轻轻掐了一下后颈。

整个事情在你们的某一次日常午休里开始变得不对劲。

他像以前一样，伴着课前半小时的起床广播把你从腿上捞起来。你昨晚看物理错题集看得失眠，难得地午觉不想醒。他握着你两只手腕摇，据说这样能清醒点。但是你被摇得更晕，伸手指给他比了个一，说你再让我睡一分钟。他不摇你了，摇自己的头说不行，也给你比了个一。你眼睛糊糊地看到他笑了。

“让我亲一下，就让你多睡一分钟。”

这有什么好怕的，我又不是没亲过，你想。你凑上去叭叭叭叭叭就左右脸颊亲了他五下，说现在我要睡五分钟了。躺下去的一瞬间又被拎起来，他说不算数，你亲的脸。你好想睡觉哦，脸皱皱地看他，他也不妥协。你投降一样揽过他的脖子贴了一下他的嘴角，蹭到一点汗。他还是把你把着不让你向下倒，你有点郁闷。

“这个也不算，刚才说好是我亲你。”

这个时候你才觉得他是故意的，但是有点来不及了。你下半身还坐在两张椅子上，上半身被他用抱狗狗的姿势举着，头已经被亲得向后仰到快三十度。如果从第三视角看的话应该是一种美人鱼的形态。你从来没有接吻接得口水淌出来，腿和腰都在变形。他被你死命打了好几下终于放开了，扁着狗狗眼问你不喜欢么。你恨恨地看他，不说话，一边大口呼吸一边起身跪坐在椅子上。现在你终于比他高了，像你第一次问他有没有生病，或者平时站在两级台阶上，看他后脑勺漩涡的时候。

你换姿势实际上只用了一秒，伸手拽住他漩涡的边缘波浪，把他脑袋摆成你刚才那样的仰角就啃上去了。你们都没什么技巧，但是你觉得他舌头好软，齿间有薄荷味。他边舔你的唇珠边夸你是甜的，你咬他，说我很man，你才甜。他说好好好你最man了，又覆上来。你好像忘记了本来是想再睡一会，跪得麻了，把两条腿都搭在他身上坐着。

真正结束亲吻的时候已经打了第二节上课铃，你们终于第一次一起翘了课。你看着他平日里薄薄的嘴唇像吃特辣香锅那次一样多了弧度和颜色，悄悄地想自己现在可能是欧阳锋那个香肠嘴。他也看着你，眼睛亮亮地看着你。他明明没有笑，但是你觉得他很开心。你被他带着站起来，他环住你的腰，弯下来用额头贴着你的。这个距离你能看到他眼尾的一颗小痣，他的呼吸里有中午喝的阿华田味道。

“林彦俊，你听我说。我——”你捂住了他的嘴。他一瞬间表情有点慌，用茫然眼神看你。你忍不住得意地笑了，还是捂着。

“我喜欢你，陈立农。”说完你放开了他。他有一种劫后余生的气氛，带了一点埋怨问你干嘛，还以为你要拒绝他。

“表白这种事情肯定是要男人来做啊！以后叫老公，听到没宝贝。”

“啊？我觉得你做梦比较快！你这人真的很扯！”

第二节课的致爱丽丝响过，你们还是没有在老公问题上和解，亲一会吵一会。他说这是大事，以后我们慢慢商量。你说好的宝贝，老公同意。他不理你，掏手机打开Pokemon。你挑了眉毛问他干嘛，打完啵儿就腻了？他说你脑子有毛病。

“你记不记得，我们第一次一起睡。”

“只是单纯睡觉而已，你不要说得这么色情行不行。”

“诶你不要讲话，嘴抿住。那个时候我在你床上刷Pokemon，抓到一只这个。”他把手机拿给你看。

“这只是什么啊，胖丁吗？”

“不是啦，你是不是就认识皮卡丘和胖丁啊你。”

“还有妙蛙种子和火焰鼠。”

“……这只叫吉利蛋，超级稀有的。据说抓到的人会被它带来幸福哦。它还会把蛋分给受伤的路人吃，和阿俊一样很温柔呢。”

“所以为什么要把自己的蛋给别人吃……”

“你真的很没情趣。我抓到它的时候，你就背对着我躺在那。哇，那一瞬间你们两个的影子就重合到一起，我就知道它就是你，你被我抓到了。”

“听你在那边……”

他在你额头落下一个吻，你能感觉到他说话时的起伏。

“阿俊，做我的吉利蛋吧。”

“……好。”

后来你悄悄查了维基百科，发现吉利蛋只有雌性。

九月开学了，你们的第二个秘密据点又变回别人的教室。第三个不算秘密的据点是班主任的办公室，有沙发。虽然也会有别的同学，但是午休时间大家都很安静。你还是枕着他的大腿睡觉，把小腿挂在外面，他靠在沙发上睡。

老师们对高三的小孩有特别优待，只要认真念书别的都闭一只眼。你们跟靠窗的最后一排商量换了座位，处在一个50%视野盲区。陈立农坐在外侧，把书挡也架在外侧。老师们写板书的时候他会趴下来一点，把脑袋藏在书挡后嘟着嘴看你。你有时候写笔记不理他，有时候凑过去跟他交换一个短暂的吻。他会突然伸舌头舔你一下，你就倏地起身，拿中性笔在他书上画猪鼻子。更多时候老师们在讲台上说，他在桌子底下把手放在你腿上抠。你被抠得很痒把他拍开，他就顺势抓着你的手不放，很自觉地开始写笔记，还会跟着老师点头。

在一起之后你养成了下了晚自习去操场散步的习惯。你们班好多人都这样，结束一天的脑力劳动之后跑下来玩器械或者就散散步。在僻静的角落你会悄悄勾他的手，他一回勾你又松开。偶尔会碰到那种摆爱心蜡烛的表白现场，认识不认识的都围在一团起哄。保安其实早就来了，等在旁边，假模假样地挥两下对讲机。女生答应的时候大家会欢呼，一拥而上把蜡烛吹灭带走。据学校传统说表白成功的蜡烛会给人带来美满感情，高中生都很爱这一套。有一次你也去拿了一只，当作礼物递给他。他说哎呀，您客气了。送个人就够了，还带什么蜡烛。你说呵呵。

 

高三这一年妈妈也经常出差在天上飞，你一个人在家。其实你也不在家，你在陈立农家。你们散完步就一起回他租的一居室，你要在楼下买一杯热的烧仙草。他嫌你太慢老是冲进来跟你一起洗澡，结果他洗完了你还在发呆。他一边说你浪费水资源一边自己动手给你洗，你就把两只手挂在他身上站着不动，说技师你是几号，下次我还点你。他不理你。

 

 有一次他终于说我是2号。老板今天要来个全套吗，新客户打五折。你觉得很划算，说那来吧。

 

 

你在花洒下面淋着，水柱拍得你周身发红，他也是。他从你的肩胛骨摸到肋骨，像要画一张生物课PPT上的人体器官图的色情版本。你把他压在瓷砖上啃他的锁骨，手也到处打滑，最后握住他的阴茎，借着沐浴液和水流摸他。他突然骂了脏话，一边被你撸着一边从你的两腿之间探向后穴，另一只手轻轻重重地捏你的乳头。其实你当时有一种奇妙的心理，他太大了，你有点害怕，又不知道会不会很爽。试一下吧，不爽以后就不做了，你想。

你趴在床上被捞起腰之前还是挺爽的，他的手比你自己的再粗糙一点，撸起来更有感觉。后面也被找到了G点，你第一次被刺激这个位置，差点一下子射了，脸埋在枕头里哽了一声。他看你开始发汗，被戳一次就抖一下，俯下身来跟你接吻，在你嘴里问你宝贝舒服吗。你还要嘴硬，说老公很舒服。

下一秒就被狠狠地操了，后穴入口处神经在火辣辣地烧。你想往前躲开，被扣住了胯骨拉回来完成一次抽插。你大声地控诉他是变态、色狼、痴汉、精虫上脑，所有你知道的那种词。他也不在乎地笑着，跟着你骂人话的节奏打着拍子操你。不一会你就被翻过身来，两只脚腕被他捏在肩上。你在色情狂这个词的尾音上升了调，他仰起下巴对着你笑得更深，发出“哦？”的声音。然后你的词汇量被一下一下撞出了脑子，在看到流星的一瞬间射在自己的小腹上。你爽得整个人打颤，陈立农也像被你过电一样干得更深更快。你被顶得快散架了，咬着他的小臂后穴痉挛着迎来新奇的高潮体验，夹得他一个没稳住也射在里面了。你感觉到甬道里被他的精液凉了一下。

 

 

 

后来一整个冬天的午休他都拽着你回家睡，理由是教室很冷会感冒。你屡屡反抗，偶尔妥协一次。其实中午时间满打满算也就两个小时，所以一般两个人互相打出来，或者他给你含。只有一次大课间你们去小卖部路上你被一个学妹表白了，中午回家就被那个了。

高三寒假你们都没有回家，情人节那天也窝在一居室。你出门的时候妈妈笑你什么时候带回来，你边穿鞋边说你肯定会喜欢的。心里想他倒是有远见，第一次见就叫了妈。他在你家门口蹲着等你，你一打开门就被吓了一跳，小声骂他白目，在家里等就好了。他扁扁眼睛扁扁嘴说情人节嘛，被你拍头。两个人都懒得出门去过节，回了租处就瘫在一堆。你哒哒哒哒开始点外卖，点了奶茶、绝味鸭脖、炸鸡排、寿司还有麻辣烫。他凑过来用下巴硌你肩膀，嫌弃你没有情调，怎么说也要点个什么情侣套餐之类的。你扭头看他一眼，把他按在床上恶狠狠地说我有没有情调你马上就知道了。两分钟之后他脑子就充血了，一手扶着你的后脑勺一手摸着你。你第一次给他口，他有一股檀香混着薄荷的味道。你回想着陆定昊教你要像舔冰棍一样，不能有牙齿的部分，好像学得还不错。他在你头上喘气，你嘴里的东西像有生命一样跳了两下。你还含着，眯着眼睛抬头看他，甚至还故意给他看你的舌头。没多久他就丢在你嘴里了，你瞪他一眼，去吐掉刷牙。他跑进浴室来抱你，贴在你身后看着镜子说很爽，老公一会儿好好操你。你说不行，外卖要到了。晚上再操。他下楼去拿外卖的时候你从书包里把礼物掏出来，盘腿坐在玄关抱着等他。你挑的是双AJ，他最喜欢的蓝色。但是他没带钥匙，砰砰砰敲门。你被破坏了小巧思，气鼓鼓地站起来开门，水平视野里什么都没有。从地上传来他的声音说在这里，白痴。

你低头一看，他就害羞地笑了。

“林彦俊，我要跟你签一份四年半的合同。规则是你等我四年半，然后我们回台湾结婚。这是我的定金，你要收下吗？”

你骂他搞什么单膝跪地脏不脏啊地上什么时候偷偷跑去买的还带钻陈立农你真的有钱哦，说着自己一把把戒指抢过来戴上。他站起来抱着你，把你的脸埋到胸前。用哄小孩的手法拍你背，说阿俊乖，不哭不哭，老公爱你哦。你打着嗝说林北才没哭，今天风有点大。闻到食物的味道肚子咕咕地响，他笑你是馋嘴猪。

被抓去拍毕业照的时候你懵了，刚三月初，你都以为是要毕了业才拍。那天你穿得很傻，陈立农倒是帅。你恶狠狠地问他是不是早就知道今天要拍照，他说我不是我没有你别乱讲。但是三月初的天气确实还不错，你想。前面几个班拍完了，你跟着他踩上铁质梯台。他把手背在身后张开，自顾自地向上走。你知道他是怕你踩不稳要跌倒的话没地方拉，你才不会跌倒。女生们一个个走进镜头范围的时候你转过身，在耳边警告他一会拍照不准偷袭亲你。他说安啦，我才没有那么白目。摄影师喊茄子的时候你迅速在他脑袋后面比出一个兔耳朵，灿烂笑容在他嘴唇挨到你右脸的一瞬间僵住。

不过说起来陈立农神经粗又乐观主义，其实偶尔也会多愁善感，尤其是周考月考模拟考出分的时候。他眼睛晶晶亮地看着你，说阿俊我分数真的追不上你诶，要是不念同一所大学你肯定会被人追走，会跟我分手……你揉揉他的脑袋，说不会啊，我们去同个城市不就好了吗。现在都有大学城诶，超近的，可以租同一间住。这个时候如果在家的话他就会埋头抱你，把你按在床上用脑袋蹭你下巴。再然后你要是被他搞得心软的话，就会迷迷糊糊地又心甘情愿被操了。次数多了以后你有警惕心了，但你还是打不过他，仍然会被操。

“陈立农……你有病吗…哈啊，你是不是忘记……唔…你也是台湾人！啊…你他妈的…不用高考啊！——”

 

 

 

 


End file.
